tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SteenRudberg
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Steam Rollers page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BulldozerD11 (Talk) 08:00, 14 April 2010 Thanks Hi SteenRudberg Thanks for adding the Damptromleklubben club page and the list of European clubs / links. I have updated the clubs page layout to link to some other related pages & added heading in place of the 'place holder' text. The use of 'wiki links' to related pages (or potential pages) creates the easy navigation of the site linking many articles together. : Thanks for joining in this project - BulldozerD11 11:31, April 14, 2010 (UTC) re:Volund Hi I've moved the 'article' from category:Vølund to Volund (an article page). Categories are a sort of 'tag' that create indexes of related pages. Dont worry about it, its not a problem (since wikia added the + category button a lot of people think they add content to pages). (I'll create a redirect from the english spelling as well as the symbols are not on my keyboard). some of the 'ways' of wikia differ from web site coding and even wikipedia. - BulldozerD11 13:35, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the help. it's a bit hard to find the way around... Can you add a table as the one in Aveling & Porter and Marshall in the Volund page os that i can add 3 rollers? Steen Rudberg —Preceding unsigned comment added by SteenRudberg (talk • ) :Hi Steen - Yes it can be a bit confusing. My usual method is to copy something similar and change the Info. Wikia have added some new 'user' friendly bits like a WYSISWYG (not) interface that established users and wikipedia editors find slower and harder, as it hides the 'magic' code. Think there is a Table create button on the new editor butt ill add one the old way, with code. There are some help files but they are not brilliant. some HTML code as used on web pages works (wiki code is a simplified version). To create a new article either click on the existing red link in an article or use the option on the left menu bar (which they complicated by adding 2 options to). You also used to be able to just type a name in the search bar and then it offered similar titled pages that existed or a red link matching the name you typed now you have to do the search twice to get the redlink (bit silly but somebody thought it was better at wikia central). : One example is there is abutton to sign the posta with your user name and it adds the time & date or you just type this ~~~~ which gives a signature like this BulldozerD11 16:03, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Added the table, but directly in the page rather than on a seperate 'template' page as used for A&P & others. You can drop the Reg no. column if it is not used in Denmark. You have gotthe method of adding rows better than most new editors. - BulldozerD11 16:50, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi Will Vølund & Kastrup Maskinfabrik turn up among steam manufactures? Steen Not unless links are added (like i've done above) into the page. name of page gives a link name of page (which is red if the page does not exist or blue if it does. (variations of page names have a link that is then redirected e.g The Danish Steam Roller Club redirects to your page Damptromleklubben, by adding #REDIRECT Damptromleklubben to the alternative page name). Do you mean in the List of Steam Machinery Manufacturers, the table (navbox) placed at bottom of page, or the Category:Steam machinery manufacturers ? Volund will appear in them as I have added it to the pages. but Kastrup will non till it is added to the page or the category 'steam machinery manufacturers' added to the page. Wiki Links can be added within the text of any page were it appears (usually on the first occurrence in the main article text, but also in lists and tables). -BulldozerD11 16:50, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks SteenRudberg for your new additions of the J. A. Maffei page and photos on several pages. I assume it was you adding the pages earlier for the various Volund machines. I may move (rename) them later as the '/' (forward slash) in the title creates them as sub pages of the title that is before the '/' which is confusing, as it ads a back link to the parent page at the top of the page. Its to do with the software as it treats it like a sub directory in computer code. I've got a similar problem with some models built by International Harvester. A '\' may work instead but i need to check if it is a 'special' character used by the system when used in a title. The use of '&' causes problems in image captions as everything after it disappears so links like Aveling & Porter break. The combining two serial numbers in one title (page) doesn't work very well, a redirect is better from related titles. I also assume it was you trying to add something to the which I reverted (undid) earlier, after I saw 13k of data disappear from the file, as a number of existing entries in the table vanished during the edit by the IP account. I think you may have either edited an old version of the page or accidentally selected selected a block of entries and over wrote them. anonymous (IP) accounts often remove content for 'fun' so any such edits get swiftly reverted (Undone). You can try again to update the page or let me know what needs changing and i'll do it. - BulldozerD11 20:40, July 19, 2010 (UTC)